


In Pieces

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	In Pieces

Orlando's dishes were all completely mismatched.

Mostly it was the fault of his infamous house parties, and the broken glasses that ensued, when the following afternoon the guilty party (if he remembered) or Sean Astin (if he didn't) would show up with a set of two or four or six new glasses, and then half of those would get broken again.

There were also plates that had been replaced, and a bowl or two, but the most significant was the coffee mug.

The bright orange, slightly offensive mug had never been replaced, and Orlando didn't want it to be. In fact, he had asked Elijah not to replace it, because he didn't want to forget. He didn't want to replace that moment.

The bright orange shards still sat, wrapped in plastic film for safety, on a top shelf above hobbit-height where no one but Orlando would notice them. They were a physical reminder of that morning, after one of said parties, when Elijah, catching him completely unawares, had snuck up from behind and sunk teeth, just slightly enveloped by a comforting pillow of suctioning lips, into a lean column of neck.

Never interrupt a man while he's enjoying his morning coffee, Orlando had muttered, but didn't really seem to care when he swept an array of party debris (a few more glasses were broken) from the kitchen table and hefted Elijah neatly on top of it, breakfasting on pliant lips and alabaster skin.

The Shards of Coffee Cup, Elijah named them, almost reverently, and Orlando would always look on them with a smile.


End file.
